warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Jayfeather's First Sight
Jayfeather was born blind and he never liked it, never hated it. It was the reason why he couldn't be a warrior. Instead he was forced to follow the path of a medicine cat. But being a medcine cat was his destiny. I hate that word, he thought, destiny... His suffering was about to end the day of the storm. "Hey Jayfeather! Want to collect herbs?" Hazeleye said. The cloudy day having no effect on her sparkling personality. "First of all, don't you pay attention to borders?" Jayfeather said to the Emberclan medicine cat."This is Thunderclan territory" "Oh, really?" Hazeleye smartly responded "You didn't feel that way when you 'accidentally' crossed the border looking for catmint when you know that the catmint here is better for greencough because it's richer" "Touche" Jayfeather admitted. Hazeleye had a fiery glow in her odd-colored eyes. "Come on I know a great place where borage grows!" Hazeleye exclaimed running toward the spot. Jayfeather cautiously followed her. He ran into the SkyOak where he realized he didn't have enough Oak leaves. Leaf-fall was the best time to collect them because trhey simply fell from the trees but Leaf-fall was still a few moons away. "I'm going to climb this tree to collect some more oak leaves, okay?" Jayfeather meowed. "No! It's not okay!" The dappled tortoiseshell told him. "Are you mouse-brained!? There's a storm coming, but do whatever you want. I'm not your leader..." The gray tabby tom started to climb the tree, higher and higher. Suddenly, lightning flashed; followed by a blood-curdling scream. Jayfeather fell from the immensly tall tree, bloody and dying. He could hear the sweet, worried voice of Hazeleye. "It's okay, Jayfeather" Hazeleye whispered. "I got you" An ice cold tear dripped from her sorrow face onto his bleeding pelt. Hazeleye brought him to her den where she applied everything that would help. Surprisingly, none of his bones were broken. She was licking his wounds when Ravenpelt, the clan deputy, walked in. "What are you doing?" The black tom asked, somewhat sternly. "Jayfeather was struck by lightning then he fell from the tree and I'm trying to save his life!" Hazeleye hissed. "I'll go get Firestar and Lionblaze!" Ravenpelt dashed into the ThunderClan camp. Meanwhile in ThunderClan.... "Has anyone seen Jayfeather today?" Cinderheart asked. "He isn't in his den or anywhere in the camp" "Last time I saw him he went out to collect herbs with Hazeleye" Lionblaze said his meow was panged with worry. "But that was a little after dawn..." "Well did you check outside of the camp?" The beautiful gray tabby asked. "Yes..." He muttered gravely, "He wasn't anywhere...." Ravenpelt dashed into the camp. "Guys! Jayfeather's hurt!" Lionblaze's mouth gaped open he wanted to speak but he was speechless. "Where is he? Do you know, Ravenpelt?" Cinderheart asked, saying the words Lionblaze could not make out. "Hazeleye has him and is mending his wounds, but she wants you two to come! Along with Hollyleaf, Firestar, Squirrelflight and Leafpool!" Squirrelflight and Leafpool! Lionblaze thought. ''Why would she want them to come? They're the last cats Jayfeather would want to see! ''Lionblaze shook off the thought as Ravenpelt dashed to fetch Firestar and the others. They all headed out of camp, towards EmberClan territory. Ignoring the gasps of shocked EmberClan warriors, the groupp of cats entered the medicine den where Hazeleye was applying cobwebs to the injured medicine cat. "How is he?" Lionblaze asked, flashing a worried look at his littermate. He looked so helpless, as if he were a newborn kit. "He was knocked unconcious, and should be waking soon." Hazeleye still had an uneasy look in her brown-green eyes. The gray tabby tom started to shift around in his nest. His mew was raspy and groggy. "Ha-ha-Hazeleye?" The pretty medicine cat flicked her tail, ordering the ThunderClan cats to leave for a moment. "Yes, Jayfeather?" Her hazel eyes were wide with emotion. "I was right," Jayfeather rose to his paws and stared at her face. "You are beautiful..." "But, you're blind..." Hazeleye meowed in shock. "Not anymore, you gave me sight." He purred. "Real vision, you helped me see the world." He licked Hazeleye's ear, and rubbed against her. Finally, Jayfeather purred. "I'm glad you were my first sight." Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions